Forced Connection- Reylo
by Wicked-Jedi-Charm
Summary: Just a Reylo one-shot(?)/blurb that demanded to be written and posted, takes place sometime after the Events of The Last Jedi, so readers be warned Major SPOILERS! Rated T because the movie is PG-13


**So I'd like to start by saying I am not really a fan of the new Star Wars movies. I think Lucas made a huge mistake in letting Disney buy it, and think of Star Wars: The Last Jedi as a mash-up of Revenge of the Sith and Empire Strikes Back rewritten to suit their needs.**

 **Disclaimer: If it is not obvious, I do not own the Star Wars Franchise, those rights belong to Disney and Lucasfilms.**

 **WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI, if you haven't seen that I recommend waiting to read this till you have!**

 **Went and saw it about a week ago and this small blurb came out of nowhere. I wasn't going to post it, because even to me it feels ridiculous, but figured maybe someone would like it.**

 **Also now that it's official that Kylo and Rey are not related I'm slightly more okay with the Reylo Ship. Also, who comes up with these names? Seriously?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **-0-0-0-**

"Rey?"

She jolted awake, nearly falling off her cot. He was there. How was he there?!

"Rey." The second time he spoke her name she couldn't resist the instinct to swing her staff back to hit him. It didn't actually make contact, but the way he flinched was satisfying enough.

She rose to her feet, stepping away from where she could see him. He was in his room again, or at least what she assumed to be his quarters. "How are you here?" She demanded, attempting to slow her racing heartbeat. "I thought it was Snoke that connected us through the Force, shouldn't that have ended with his death?"

"I don't know." He was still looking at her like he had back on Snoke's ship when he'd expected her to join him. "But I'm glad it didn't."

"Well, I'm not. Go away!" She moved toward the exit of her hut but hesitated. He would just follow her like he had the first time.

"Rey. Please. Don't go."

"He was right, I should never have trusted you. I was so stupid. You are lost."

"Not lost, not with you." She listened as his steps drew closer. Would he try to reach out and touch her through the Force like they had before? When he'd only been stringing her along, drawing her in. "With you, I've never seen more clearly, Rey."

She resisted the urge to quiver as he said her name once more, this time even softer than before. She turned quickly, finding he had indeed come closer despite the star systems between their locations. "Stop saying my name!"

He smiled a little, taking another step. If she didn't reach for him as she had the last time, would she still feel his hand when he extended it to her? Her thoughts were answered when his fingers skimmed her cheek, brushing the lock of hair back from her face. Her body tensed at the contact, yet despite that, she still found herself leaning into it.

"Why must you fight me? I only want what's best for us." His breath ghosted over her lips as he leaned in to bump her forehead with his. "A galaxy at peace."

Rey breathed a sigh, her free hand going up to grip the one cradling her cheek. "You're going about it the wrong way. That's why." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she forced herself to pull away.

"Rey?" His face contorted into a grimace.

She took another step back. He was just using her to find what was left of the Resistance. He wanted that far more than he wanted her at the moment. She was nothing more than his way of making 'the past die' as he would say. "Don't. I won't fall for your lies."

He took her hand, bringing it up to his own cheek. "I'm not lying. Look into my mind. You'll see." Her body trembled as his fingers trailed up and down her wrist and forearm.

"I've been fooled before." She breathed, her thoughts going back to that moment when she'd arrived on Snoke's ship to see him waiting, only to find an army of stormtroopers behind him.

"Snoke's not here to manipulate us anymore. What you see is the truth, trust me." He leaned in again, nudging her nose with his. She did, despite what he'd done. She could see it. But she could also see the need to destroy everything she wanted to protect.

His lips were just moving in to catch her's when she once again pulled back. "I can't." It was barely a whisper, her heart clenching with the look that passed through his eyes. "We can't."

"Re-" The connection severed before he could finish whatever argument he was about to unleash, and she felt both relieved and pained by his departure.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **There you have it. No, I will not be continuing this, it's just a scene that popped into my head and wouldn't go away. Now that it's done maybe I can go back to working on my other stories.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked, please Favorite, Follow, and/or review! I love to hear what you readers think.**

 **Tootles!**


End file.
